Aprender a amarte
by Tomato Mermaid
Summary: Por más que pase el tiempo y nuevas personas aparezcan en tu vida, hay cosas que siempre quedarán ahí, grabadas en tu pecho. Y algunas de ellas no te dejarán disfrutar del amor que te brindan. ¿Qué hacer? Yaoi, SanjixZoro


_No preguntéis de dónde salió esta idea. Simplemente, escuchando una vieja canción me hizo encender el ordenador y sentarme a escribir. Y he tenido serias dudas de subir esto, pero como soy tonta, lo hago._

_Está narrado desde el punto de vista de Zoro, y en segunda persona está Sanji._

_Espero que os guste._

**Aprender a amarte**

(Fanfic SanjixZoro)

Yo no puedo sentir amor.

Por más que lo intentes, por más que trates de demostrarme lo contrario, para mí el amor es algo extraño, algo que no llegaré a sentir ni comprender al completo. Es un sentimiento inútil, que te hace más débil, o te hace más fuerte, según cómo te trate aquella persona a la que amas.

Por eso, por más que hagas lo que hagas, por más que me beses, no podrás derretir esa barrera de hielo que se formó alrededor de mi corazón. Es infranqueable, indestructible, tal vez a mi pesar, pero es así.

Aquellos dulces besos, aquellas suaves caricias, no digo que no me enloquezcan, que no hagan sentir en el cielo durante unos instantes, pero cuando todo vuelve a la normalidad, cuando cada uno vuelve a lo suyo, ¿no es acaso una manera de pasar el tiempo? En realidad podríamos seguir vivos sin esa persona que nos quiera, sin sus caricias, sin sus abrazos.

Es un sentimiento inútil que no quiero. Y por tanto, no lo siento.

Sabes cómo tocarme, sabes las palabras que hacen latir con más fuerza mi corazón, el punto en el que se ha de pasar de las preliminares e ir al plato fuerte. Y lo disfruto. Pero en mi interior, sé que eso es solo placer físico. Al igual que para mi es un placer entrenar hasta desfallecer, o para ti fumar, o para Luffy comer.

"Cariño", "Te quiero", "Amor mío". Son todo tópicos, palabras de lo más utilizadas para expresar tu amor. Pero esas palabras simplemente me resultan ridículas. Y más aún cuando las dice un hombre.

- Zoro. - tu melodiosa voz llamándome en mitad de la madrugada mientras entreno no hace más que irritarme. ¿No comprendes cuánto me jode?

Y sé a qué vienes. Quieres hacerlo conmigo. Y soy el único en el barco dispuesto a dejarme dar de esta manera. Supongo que porque mi autoestima es pésima. Si tuviera, no hubiera permitido que se burlaran de mi, no hubiera permitido que me hicieran todas estas cicatrices, no llevaría mi vida hasta el borde de la muerte, tentando a la suerte y probando si esta vez moriré o simplemente continuaré una temporada más.

Me tocas el pecho con tus suaves y largos dedos. Yo me dejo, aunque preferiría seguir entrenando hasta quedarme frito. Besas mi empapado cuello por el sudor y lo lames con la punta de tu lengua, haciendo que un escalofrío recorra mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo, y posas tus manos sobre las mías, obligándome a soltar el duro mango de hierro frío de mis enormes pesas.

- Te quiero. - susurras a mi oído. Y me dan ganas de pegarte un puñetazo por eso.

- Cállate.

Miró aburrido como te sorprendes, y me saco la faja y me bajo los pantalones, deshaciéndome de ellos, para después volver a pegarme a tu cuerpo.

- No tengo todo el día. - te apremio ante tu mirada sorprendida. ¿Pero acaso no querías eso? Quiero continuar con mi entrenamiento, date prisa y haz lo que has venido a hacer.

Sin embargo me frenas cuando te muerdo tal vez con demasiada rabia tu cuello. Se nota que no me entiendes. Tampoco quiero que lo hagas, simplemente, estate ahí para cuando necesite algo de bronca, o de pelea, o de sexo.

- Zoro... ¿Qué te pasa?

¿Acaso no lo sabes? Yo no sé sentir amor por nadie. No desde que pasó aquello...

- Tengo prisa, nada más. - te contesto en tono cortante y tú sigues separándote de mi a cada intento que hago de que esto acabe cuanto antes.

- El amor no es algo que se pueda disfrutar a cámara rápida. - tus palabras me resbalan. ¿Amor? Yo sólo siento que debo hacerme más fuerte y que no tengo tiempo para eso. - Si no lo sientes es inútil. Nada vale la pena si no lo haces con ganas.

- Déjate ya de gilipolleces y hazme lo que tengas que hacerme.

Con esas últimas palabras me miras sobrecogido. Puff, eres patético.

- ¿Tú no sientes amor?

Pensaba que ya te habías dado cuenta hacía tiempo. ¿Cuándo he gemido tu nombre mientras lo hacíamos? Que yo recuerde, nunca.

- No. Ni por ti, ni por mi, ni por nadie. Pero tú tampoco me quieres, me buscas porque soy el único que sabes que te abrirá las piernas cuando lo necesites, y tampoco está de más decir que yo también disfruto con eso. Pero no voy a perder la cabeza por ti, ni cuidaré de manera especial de ti cuando no nos acostemos. ¿O tú si te comportas de manera distinta?

Sonrío con malicia. Creo que me parió el diablo, tu cara llena de congoja me hace gracia. Y viendo el plan en el que estás, vuelvo a recoger mis pantalones y ponérmelos.

- Ya que ya no tienes ganas de que lo hagamos, lárgate.

Y después de eso no vuelvo a mirarte, centrándome simplemente en mis pesas, en su sobrecogedor peso, en cómo se me tensan los músculos y mi corazón bombea más rápido por el esfuerzo. Empiezo a moverlas de arriba a abajo, demasiado pendiente de mi propio cuerpo como para saber si continuas a mi lado. ¿Y a quién le importa? Tú necesitas sexo, yo te dejo y disfruto un rato con ello, pero no hay nada más después de eso. El placer por el placer, aunque el mío lo disfruto sobretodo al notar tu dura polla moviéndose dentro de mi durante las primeras estocadas, cuando más duele, sangrando a veces por apremiarte demasiado antes de estar preparado por completo.

No, si al final seré un friki del dolor. Pero es lo único que siento que me merezco, no quiero nada más que eso. No quiero cariño, no necesito sentirme parte de un grupo, quiero seguir sólo mi camino hasta ser el mejor espadachín del mundo.

Todo por ese idiota. Si no hubiera sido por él, tal vez... tal vez ahora disfrutaría de ese "amor" que dices darme, de ese cálido sentimiento del que hablan. Tal vez vería cosas hermosas cuando deliro entre tus brazos.

Me gustaría saber si realmente existe ese amor del que tanto se habla. Pero yo no estoy capacitado para sentirlo.

- Zoro... - tu voz me sobresalta demasiado. Me había perdido en mis pensamientos y me di cuenta entonces de la fuerte presión que sentía en el pecho, que me impedía respirar bien. ¿Por qué coño me tiene que entristecer todo esto? ¿Ves como el amor es un sentimiento inútil? - Estás llorando.

Suelto las pesas de repente, que caen y se clavan en el suelo de madera con un gran estruendo. Tal vez despierte a los demás, pero me importa una mierda eso.

¿Cómo es que estoy llorando? Me froto los ojos pero el sudor esta mezclado con las lágrimas y apenas las noto. Que idiotez, ¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto?

- Lárgate. - te ordeno, pero te niegas a moverte del sitio. La rabia me reconcome por dentro. Hazme caso por una vez, estúpido. La debilidad es lo peor, debo seguir siendo fuerte, tengo que ser el mejor.

Pero tú te acercas a mi, con los labios entreabiertos y con cara de profunda tristeza. Por un momento tus labios jugosos creo que me van a besar, pero te detienes y apoyas tu frente sobre la mía, y con tu mano derecha acaricias mi pecho, ahí donde se supone que está mi corazón.

- A ti te pasa algo grave. - susurras con esa suave voz tuya, que para nada suena como la de un fumador empedernido, que es lo que eres.

- No jodas. - te respondo con acidez. Trato de separarme de ti pero no me dejas. Joder, si no me vas a follar déjame en paz, no tengo nada que contar, y menos a ti.

- ¿Por qué no me amas? - tus ojos brillan extrañamente bajo la débil luz de la luna que se cuela por la ventana.

- Eres un prepotente. ¿Por qué debería amarte, tú que eres mi rival?

Mantienes tu dichosa mano sobre mi corazón, notando mis acelerados latidos de furia por la situación. ¿Por qué empiezo a sentirme mal, como si toda aquella protección que construí aquel día se fuera a derrumbar, igual que cuando me derrotó Mihawk?

No continúes mirándome así.

- Déjame en paz. - gruño con los ojos escociéndome y separándome bruscamente de ti. Mierda, ¿por qué lloro? Estúpido cocinero, mira lo que has conseguido, estarás satisfecho, ¿verdad?

- Zoro, ¿has sentido amor por alguien alguna vez? ¿Sabes lo que se siente?

- ¿Qué estupidez es esa? Deja de hablarme de amor, es un sentimiento inútil que te hace más débil.

- Eso no es cierto. - me respondes en tono cortante. Oh, ¿ahora te pondrás gallito? ¿Te he lastimado con mis palabras, cocinero del amor? - Y creo que no sientes amor porque crees que amar te hará débil y no es así.

- A estas alturas de mi vida ya no me harás cambiar de opinión. - mis lágrimas han dejado de caer, instalándose en mi pecho algo de esa confianza en mi mismo que sólo saco en los combates y como protección cuando estoy rodeado de gente, pero que en realidad no está arraigada en mi naturaleza.

Tú simplemente te sigues acercando a mi, a pesar de que te evite. Alzas tus brazos y vuelves a atraparme en un molesto abrazo, enterrando tu rostro en el hueco de mi cuello.

- ¿Qué te pasó para que seas así? ¿Qué te hicieron, Zoro? - tu voz hace que mis defensas vuelvan a resquebrajarse, no sólo por tu tono, sino también porque eres el primero que me lo pregunta, aunque no estoy muy seguro de si lo haces por ese amor por el que perjuras o simplemente para intentar aliviarme o saber de mi un poco más.

- A ti no te importa. - gruño, pero no tengo suficiente fuerza en mis brazos para separarte de mi. Vas a conseguir... vas a hacer que te revele aquella herida que jamás cicatrizó. Pero sé que ya no tiene cura, que esa herida en el alma continuará ahí para siempre.

- Sí me importa. - besas mis mejillas y mi frente con delicadeza, sintiendo como el vello se me eriza por ese extraño cariño al que no me llego a acostumbrar. - Cuéntamelo.

Tus brazos me rodean y me reconfortan, cierro los ojos, sintiéndome protegido en ellos, casi durmiéndome al sentirme a salvo por una vez en tanto tiempo, pero mis sentidos nunca descansan. No permitirán que haya más heridas tan dolorosas en mi alma.

Una lo fue la muerte de Kuina.

La otra fue por aquel chico... Mi primer amor...

- Hace muchos años... - comienzo a susurrar, mientras me dejo caer en el suelo de rodillas y me acompañas en el proceso, sin soltarme, con tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y ofreciéndome recostarme sobre tu pecho ahora que estamos sentados, cosa que acepto. - ... Fue hace mucho tiempo, un par de años después de que Kuina muriera...

Yo entrenaba duramente cada día. En mi cabeza no había otra cosa que ser el mejor, al igual que ahora.

Pero un chico del dojo vecino vino a retarnos.

Era un chico muy atractivo, de largo cabello azul oscuro recogido en una coleta baja. Sus enormes ojos negros siempre miraban con superioridad a todos los que tuviera cerca, e irremediablemente me recordó a ella. Su forma de actuar, su aspecto, su maestría con la espada. Todo me hacía pensar que Kuina había vuelto en forma de hombre.

Y creo que esa vez fue la segunda y última vez que me permití amar. ¿Por qué lo hice, si la muerte de mi rival me había trastornado tanto? Pensar en perder de nuevo a esa persona me hacía echarme atrás, pero sin embargo, me sentía atraído como un imán hacia él.

Fui yo el que acepté su reto en nombre de nuestro dojo. Y no hace falta decir que le vencí, aunque no fue nada fácil, tenía un buen nivel. Y supe que con ese combate había derrotado a Kuina, y que después de eso ya no podía permitirme perder jamás. Todo por nuestra promesa.

El chico, resentido, volvió a retarnos a menudo. No era más que un crío que no sabía perder, un par de años mayor que yo, igual que Kuina. Y yo acepté todos sus retos, venciéndole siempre.

Pero sabía que desde el primer momento él significaría algo más para mi. No entendía muy bien por qué notaba aquel cosquilleo en mi interior cada vez que estaba cerca, por qué me deleitaba tanto ese aroma que desprendía su lacio pelo, ni por qué disfrutaba de aquella manera con sus combates, aunque siempre perdiera y me mirara con odio. Sabía que no era normal, que un chico debía enamorarse de una chica, tal como me había enamorado de Kuina hacía tiempo. Sin embargo no podía detener ese sentimiento que, aunque no me llegó a hacer realmente feliz porque él nunca demostró sentir nada por mi, me hacía sentir triste y con ganas de continuar adelante, una mezcla que no comprendí nunca.

Estuvimos peleando dos años más, hasta que una tarde, en la puesta de sol, me reto en el mismo lugar en el que peleamos Kuina y yo por última vez. Y de la misma manera en que ella me venció, yo le vencí a él. Pero al tenerlo bajo mis piernas, en vez de separarme, con mucho nerviosismo y creyendo que eso era lo correcto, le expliqué eso que sentía por él. Que creía que estaba enamorado.

Y fue el peor error de mi vida.

Al día siguiente, tal vez en venganza por haberle derrotado de nuevo, explicó a todo el mundo lo que le había dicho, haciéndome quedar como un estúpido. Él no sentía nada por mi, sólo odio. Y por fin comprendí ese dolor que tenía ese chico dentro, quedándose grabado en mi pecho para siempre.

Lloré, sufrí por aquella humillación. Después de eso, mis amigos se burlaron de mi durante mucho tiempo, hasta que no soporté más la situación y me volví indiferente ante todo lo que me rodeara.

Ya no sentía nada por nadie. Y me negaba a acercarme a la gente. Aunque ya era solitario de por sí, mis relaciones con las personas se vieron menguadas hasta casi desaparecer, sólo el maestro podía hablar conmigo. Y trató montones de veces de hacerme ver que siempre habría alguien que me haría sufrir por amor, que trataría de humillarme con eso, porque era un sentimiento delicado que te podía destrozar si no se trataba con cuidado.

Pero yo comprendí que el amor verdadero, el de las novelas perfectas de final feliz, no existía. Que sólo existía la necesidad de estar cerca de alguien para liberar tensiones de vez en cuando, pero que no podía haber nada más.

Me volví frío, me volví despiadado. Un poco después me marché del pueblo, despidiéndome sólo del maestro y de Kuina, rezando ante su tumba. Ella sería la única a la que respetaría en mi interior, no habría nada más que nuestra promesa en mi pecho, y no descansaría hasta cumplirla.

Y así humillé de manera casi idéntica a todos los que intentaron acercarse a mi. Les mandaba a la mierda después de tirármelos, y si alguno se me resistía a creer que mis palabras fueran ciertas, le demostraba todo el odio que sentía ante esa sociedad que no me había aceptado, matando con facilidad a mis presas, con un sentimiento de odio tan grande que creía que mi pecho reventaría

Algo así sentí por ti. Desde que me dijiste que me amabas aquella primera vez, en la cocina al terminar de fregar los platos, pensé en dejarte hacer. Total, necesitaba saber hasta dónde eras capaz de llegar por mi. Pero tú seguiste comportándote igual conmigo delante de los demás.

No me hizo daño que hicieras eso, ya tengo protegido el corazón para esas cosas. Y me convenció de que no valía la pena amar, que no había nada mejor que follar con alguien de vez en cuando y después seguir con nuestras vidas, que todo se resumía en dar y recibir, pero no esperar a que esas personas vinieran a ti sólo porque te quisieran, sino porque podían utilizarte.

- ¿Tú quieres sentir ese amor? - me preguntas cuando termino de hablar, con mi cabeza apoyada contra tu pecho.

- Supongo. - te respondo. - Sin embargo, no te amo. Ni tampoco amaré a nadie, al menos no por ahora.

Besas de nuevo mi frente.

- Amarás cuando te sientas amado. - sentencias, con tus cálidas manos sobre mi vientre, dándome algo de calor ahora que hace tanto rato que he dejado de entrenar.

¿Te llegaré a amar? ¿Es posible que pase eso?

- Tendrás que esforzarte mucho para que te llegue a querer, cocinero. - termino con una ligera sonrisa en mis labios. Aunque ahora me siento casi desnudo delante de ti por haberte confesado todo esto, al mismo tiempo me siento un poco más ligero, como si esa herida ya no doliera tanto ahora que te lo he contado, y me obligo a creer que las cosas irán mejor.

No todo está perdido.

Pero pasará mucho tiempo hasta que me acostumbre a ti, a verte como la persona que me ama. Tardaré años en aprender a quererte, y sé que aún así una parte de ese muro que me protege continuará allí por si decides dejarme.

Y sé que lo harás...

- Te querré siempre. - susurras, como si hubieras leído mi pensamiento y trataras de convencerme de lo contrario.

Ojalá aprenda a amarte...

Y desaparezca ese muro sin miedo...

**FIN**

Sin comentarios que hacer. Espero que no os pase como a Zoro, o que como mínimo, un Sanji os salve de esta situación.

Ah, sí. La semana pasada subí otro fic de SanjixZoro, pero no sale junto al resto de fics de One Piece en español, es algo que a veces pasa y me jode, porque sé que así habrá muchísima menos gente que se percate de su existencia. Si os apetece leerlo, mirad en mi profile, se llama "Dejar Fluir", y tiene un potente lemon.

Un saludo.


End file.
